Dip, Stroke, Brush, Drip
by satinsilversnowflake
Summary: Mai's childhood in excerpts. No one taught her not to play with knives.
1. Chapter: 1

_I haven't been on recently, but I've been itching to write about Mai's childhood. So, here goes. . I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, or any characters appearing therein. insert wisecrack here_

* * *

Mai stared into the mirror. Not at herself, but at her mother. Her mother was having her face powdered. The rice powder sent white dust floating into a skinny shaft of sunlight that the curtains afforded. It sparkled and glowed for a moment, then disappeared.

A servant started to comb Mai's tangled hair and Mai realized that her mother's lips were moving in the mirror. She quickly tuned in.

"Mai, what are you going to do as soon as you see the Wang's?"

"Bow."

"And? We talked about this, remember Mai?"

Mai flinched as the comb hit a knot. "Comment on Mrs. Wang's dress."

"And when we reach the main entrance, where will you stand?"

"On your left."

"When will you speak?"

"When spoken to."

"Who will you make an effort to impress?"

"The Fire Lord."

Her mother's laughter trilled like a canary. "We all try to do_ that_. Who else?"

"Princess Azula."

"That's right. I know you talked to her a bit at the Academy, but you really should be more assertive. A friendship between you two would most benefit your father. You know that, right?"

Mai barely nodded. Azula and her were already friends, and not because it would benefit anyone.

"I'm pretty sure that the Prince is around your age . . ."

Her mother seemed out of things to say and silence hung in the air, like rice powder. Two identical buns sat twisted and pinned to either side of her head and a comb descended to smooth out her jet black bangs.

* * *

_The Beach opened up a definite interest in Mai's past. She's such a unique character on the show, and sorely under-appreciated at times. _

_You gotta love her. _

_So . . . what did you think? It is a bit short, but quality over quantity, right? __ Reviews are amazing. You know that warm fuzzy feeling you get when someone reviews your stories?? Share the love! It'll only take you six seconds to type: " i love it" or "that wasn't so great". You know it! ;D  
_


	2. Recovered Composure

_This is an extreeeemely short chapter. My apologies. It just didn't fit well enough with the next chapter, so I'm letting it stand alone. This fic is comprised of random scenes, so I'm attempting to console myself with "heck, it can be one sentence if i want it to be" . Okay, I'll make a deal: I put up the third chapter tomorrow, and if you think I should consolidate them, I will. Cool. _

_Disclaimer: As of now, I don't own Avatar . . . but I'm sure Mike and Bryan will get back to me soon on that one. C'mon, why not trade the show for a batch of my chocolate chip cookies? Golden crunchy on the outside and warm gooey on the inside. It's a no-brainer._

* * *

**G**old glinted in the fire light. Mai walked placidly next to, and a little behind, her mother like she always did. They were still in the high-ceilinged hallway and, though music was playing behind the large ornate doors, it was all murmurs and rustling skirts here.

Suddenly, she tripped. It happened so fast she didn't even cry out. In a flash, a large hand was pulling her upright. Mai held her breath until it released its constricting iron hold on her skinny wrist and clasped her hands in front of her again. Tried to hold back stinging tears. Her skin held the hand's buzzing imprint longer than it should have.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her father's shoes.

They continued walking.

* * *

_This is kind of shaped around the episode where Mai is in Omashu and we see her dad for the first (and last) time. Mai being older, he doesn't seem particularly harsh to her. You can plainly see his military-demeanor, though, and I find it hard to believe he didn't let that seep into his parenting - especially with Mai as the only child to bear the full brunt of the blow. We didn't see much of him in the show and you're not going to see much of him here, but he obvious had an impact on who she turned out to be.  
_

_Reviews are very much appreciated. Think of the grinning cheshire cat. Don't have an account? It doesn't cost you anything, (and it's fun to pick out a profile image for your bio. heehee). _

_Over and out._


	3. Masquerade

_This is slightly longer, I suppose. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim any claims to Avatar . . .and Mai . . . I guess . . _

* * *

**M**ai sat listening to her father's unbelieving boring conversation. She carefully rearranged her features in what she hoped was a neutral expression, without looking absurd (thereby attracting attention) in the process.

Finally, the general's wife came back and resumed her conversation with Mai's mother. Yes, the weather was nice. Oh, but it was hot. Yes, they, too, would be taking a vacation to the seashore shortly. Ember Island perhaps. Yes, it would be quite lovely to meet for lunch there. Of course, they knew the Fire Lord kept a house there. No, they had never been inside it.

And Mai vaguely wondered how they did it. She knew both hated the other's guts. No doubt, had they both been lest civilized, they would have been at each other's throats.

Another lady came up and started a conversation with Mother. After a few polite words, she turned to Mai.

"What a lovely child you have!"

Mai's gaze flicked to her mother before replying, "Your dress is beautiful, Ma'am."

The extravagantly perfumed woman broke into an even bigger smile, though Mai had not thought it possible. "Such a darling child!"

Mai's mother thanked the lady courteously without even glancing her daughter's way.

The lady lowered her voice, supposedly below Mai's range. "I know you and your husband had been hoping for a boy, but she really is a marvel. Such a credit to you." She said kindly.

Mai drove back an awkward swallow and replaced her new-found expressionless-ness.

* * *

_Well, I don't think she was born looking bored. _

_Go ahead: tell me what you think! . I you hated it, I won't hold it against you . . . and, hey, a little encouragement never hurt anyone. Right?_

_Okie-dokie, off to homework-land!_


	4. What Friends are For

_Chapter 4! I have to admit I have a soft spot for little, cute Azula. Picture the screenshot from Zuko Alone, where she's all wide-eyed and innocent looking. Keyword there: looking. hehe_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and somehow I don't think that will change by the time I put up the next chapter. _

* * *

**T**here was a tug on her sleeve. Azula cupped a hand to her ear.

"Come on! This is boring."

"I can't." Mai whispered. Azula frowned.

She marched around to Mai's mother and tugged on _her _sleeve. With imploringly large golden eyes, she clasped her hands.

"Could Mai _please_ come and play with me?" she asked sweetly. Before the woman could nod, Azula grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her off her chair.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked lowly. Wherever it was, she hoped that Ty Lee would be there, too.

"To torment Zuzu." Azula smirked.

Mai wondered what the prince even looked like. Close up, at least.

Sure enough, Ty Lee was waiting around the corner for them . . . in a back bend. Typical.

"Hi, Mai!" she righted herself without the faintest effort.

"Hey."

"You don't sound very happy."

"I'm not."

"Oh. Well, you're with us now!"

Mai's dark eyes slid over to meet Ty Lee's and she smiled.

* * *

_Mai needs friends, and Zuko needs tormenting. It's pretty simple. _

_Anywho! I adore reviews!! -cough-cough- (that was a subtle hint) heehee_


End file.
